Saga of a Star World
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is an AU to Saga of a Star World. What if Adama and Apollo found Ila.


_**Saga of a Star World**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. What if Apollo and Adama did find Ila on the planet?**

Apollo and Adama landed on the planet Caprica. Apollo followed Adama into their mostly destroyed home. Apollo saw a picture of the 5 of them from a couple sectars before. Apollo let tears fall down when he saw Zac. Adama put his hand on Apollo's shoulder. Apollo turned around and hugged his father.

"Have you found mother?" Apollo asked.

"No. Not yet." Adama sighed. Then they heard groaning. Apollo went over to where his room was and saw his mother. He went to her and hugged her.

"Mother." Apollo cried. Ila hugged him back. Apollo cried and didn't let go of his mother. Ila hushed him. Finally Apollo pulled away.

"What's wrong, Apollo?" Ila wondered.

"Zac's dead. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let him come with me."

Ila hugged Apollo as he sobbed. She looked up at Adama sadly. She groaned painfully when Apollo's jacket hit her mortal wound. Apollo pulled back and saw the wound. He put his hand on the wound.

"We'll get help. You'll be fine." Apollo panicked.

"Apollo. No." Ila sighed.

"You can't die. I can't lose you."

Ila rubbed Apollo's cheek.

"You were always different. You were always very sensitive. You were always very emotional. If something is bugging you don't hide it or keep it inside, tell someone. You know that your father will listen to you." Ila sighed sadly. Apollo cried.

"You can't die. I need you. We need you." Apollo cried.

"I know but I will always be with you."

Ila kissed Apollo's forehead. Then she coughed up blood.

"You're not going to die." Apollo said. Adama put a hand on Apollo's shoulder. Then Ila grabbed Adama's hand and squeezed it.

"Take care of Apollo and Athena. Talk to them and help them." Ila strained.

"I will. I promise." Adama answered. Then Ila closed her eyes.

"No. No. Mother, please open your eyes." Apollo begged. Ila didn't. She stopped breathing. Apollo cried.

"Apollo." Adama sighed. Apollo got up and went outside. He collapsed and vomited as the images of his mother and brother overwhelmed him. Adama followed Apollo. He put his hand on Apollo's shoulder. When Apollo stopped vomited He looked at Adama who was beside him. He hugged his father. Adama rubbed Apollo's back. He put his other and on Apollo's head. "I'm going to be right back." Apollo nodded. They both got up. Apollo went to the viper. He saw people coming to him shouting.

"Where were you when we needed you?" A man shouted. Apollo didn't answer. "Answer me, boy." Apollo didn't A couple guys pushed Apollo against the viper.

"Leave me alone." Apollo ordered.

"Where were you when the cylons attacked? Hiding?"

"Fight to save you. By the time we got here it was too late."

"You're lying."

Then the man punched Apollo. Then Serina came.

"Stop it. He's telling the truth. I want to know what happened just as much as you do but if you hurt him, he won't tell us." Serina explained. The guys stopped. Then Boxey came up.

"Can I ride in your viper?" Boxey asked.

"No. It's not safe for little boys." Apollo answered. Then Adama came out with pictures. He explained to the people what happened. He told them what they must do. When Adama and Apollo were in the viper, Apollo sighed.

"Some warrior I am." Apollo muttered.

"Apollo it wasn't your fault." Adama replied.

"I'm so weak. I let my brother die and my own mother. I should have been quicker. Warriors aren't supposed to cry or vomit when they lose someone."

"Apollo, stop it."

"I'm so weak."

When they got back to the Galactica, Apollo was about to storm of but Adama grabbed him by the arm.

"Apollo, let's go to my quarters." Adama ordered softly. SO they went to Adama's quarters. Adama saw Tigh and told him to tell Athena to come to his quarters. When Adama and Apollo went in, Apollo pulled away from his father. "Apollo, stop this right now."

"You don't understand." Apollo shouted.

"I know that you were the last one to speak to Zac and your mother. I might not fully understand but I do know what it's like to lose the people you love."

"It's my fault."

"Stop this right now. You keep doing this and you'll get yourself killed."

"I don't care anymore."

"Apollo, this isn't like you."

"Yeah, well, everybody changes."

"Apollo, if you died how would Athena, Starbuck, Boomer, and I feel? Seeing you like this is hurting me. Please, stop."

Apollo sat down and looked out the window.

"I don't feel too well." Apollo moaned. Adama sat down next to Apollo.

"I know. When this is over you can decided how to grieve. You can talk to me or find someone else but don't keep it inside. Please, my son. Promise me you won't hide it." Adama explained.

"I promise."

Then Athena came in.

"You wanted to see me?" Athena asked.

"Athena, sit down." Adama sighed. Athena sat down. "We found Ila. We found your mother."

"Where is she?"

"She's with us right now. Her spirit is with us."

Athena realized what Adama was saying and cried.

"No. She can't be dead." Athena cried. Adama hugged Athena and Apollo. After several minutes, Apollo got up.

"Where are you going?" Adama questioned.

"I need to get to work." Apollo replied. Then he left. When Apollo and Serina were talking, Serina realized something.

"What?" Apollo wondered.

"When I first saw you, you were pale and had tears on your face. Now it's gone." Serina explained.

"I watched my mother die today. I held her in my arms as she died."

"I'm sorry."

Then Serina kissed Apollo. Apollo kissed back. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"Thanks for helping Boxey and me." Serina thanked.

"You helped me too." Apollo whispered.

"I should go."

Serina left. When the whole thing was over, Athena and Apollo were with Adama. The 3 of them were crying. Athena and Apollo were hugging each other. Adama hugged both of them. Apollo and Athena fell asleep on Adama. Then Tigh came in.

"Commander, the Galactica…." Tigh said before he saw Apollo and Athena with Adama. "I'll tell you in the morning."

"Ok." Adama answered. Tigh left. Adama carefully laid Apollo and Athena down. Then he went to get a blanket. He covered Athena and Apollo. He smiled and kissed Apollo's forehead and then Athena's. Then he went to bed. In the morning, Apollo woke up. He groaned in pain. He saw Athena and groaned.

"Athena, get off me." Apollo moaned. Athena groaned and rolled onto her side on top of Apollo. "Athena, get off me." Apollo poked Athena. Athena moaned and opened her eyes. "Athena, please, get off me. I can't breathe." Athena looked at Apollo and sat up. She sat on Apollo's leg. "Get off my legs."

"Fine. Grumpy." Athena answered.

"I'm not grumpy."

Athena got off of Apollo's legs. Then she slapped Apollo.

"What was that for?" Apollo hollered.

"Being grumpy." Athena shouted quietly. Then Adama came out.

"You 2 need to stop fighting. Both of you are grumpy." Adama ordered.

"I think I need to go to life center." Apollo groaned painfully.

"I didn't hit you that hard." Athena replied.

"No but you hit me several times in your sleep."

"Well you are restless in your sleep. No wonder the blankets are always off you in the morning."

"Very funny."

"Stop it both of you. Now go get to work." Adama commanded.

"Yes, father." Apollo said. Apollo left. Athena hugged her father and then left.

THE END


End file.
